Fichiers de l'Epave
Cette page regroupe tous les Fichiers de la zone de l'Epave, dans Resident Evil 7 biohazard. Les fichiers du jeu, au total, sont au nombre de 32. Les documents trouvés dans le navire échoué ne comptent pas dans le total des 32 fichiers du jeu, et sont exclusifs au Chapitre 7 de Mia. Lettre de Jim Français= Janet, J'espère que tu vas bien. J'imagine que 6 mois se seront déjà écoulés lorsque tu liras cette lettre. La vie est si ennuyeuse ici. Tous les jours, c'est la même chose : la mer, encore et toujours. Enfin il y a tout de même un peu de nouveauté cette fois-ci. Nous avons des passagers à bord, ce qui n'arrive presque jamais. C'est un couple avec une petite fille. Je pense que ce sont des parents éloignés du capitaine. Tu t'imagines, toi, voyager sur un pétrolier au lieu d'un navire de croisière ? Ils doivent vraiment être fauchés ! |-| Anglais= Dear Janet, Hey, how's it going? I guess half a year or so will have passed by the time you get this letter. Life is so boring here. Day after day, just the same old sea. Although there is one thing that's different. This time we have some passengers sailing with us, which hardly ever happens. It's a couple with a young girl. I think they're distant relatives of the captain. Imagine, traveling on a tanker instead of a passenger ship. They must be hard up! I tried talking to the little girl earlier and her dad shot me this nasty look. What's he so worried about? Now that I think of it, the captian said he didn't even have any relatives... Maybe I'm overthinking this. I miss you. Love, Jim Lettre d'adieu de Giovanni Français= Il est déjà trop tard pour nous, mais au moins je peux informer le monde de ce qui nous est arrivé ici. Comme j'étais de nuit hier, j'ai fait une sieste dans le dortoir vers midi. J'étais à moitié endormi quand j'ai entendu le rire d'une gamine. Ou peut-être que c'était dans ma tête ? Je me suis levé à 19h30 : Il y avait du grabuge dans le couloir. Drew, l'un de nos mécaniciens, est entré et a dit que quelque chose se passait en bas, peut-être une mutinerie. Son visage était blême. Il a décidé d'aller voir, mais il n'est jamais revenu. Il devait être environ 19h50 quand j'ai entendu des hurlements. Je me suis rendu à la buanderie et j'ai vu Clark en train de se faire dévorer par une sorte de monstre tout noir. Cette chose s'est ensuite retournée et a commencé à venir dans ma direction, en faisant claquer ses énormes dents pointues, semblables à celles d'un requin. J'ai crié comme une fillette et pris mes jambes à mon cou. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je suis recroquevillé dans le dortoir, avec la peur d'être dévoré à mon tour. Les couloirs sont déjà infestés de ces créatures. Il m'arrive encore d'entendre des hurlements, mais il est hors de question que je quitte ma cachette pour le moment. J'espère que quelqu'un trouvera cette lettre. Giovanni Finetti |-| Anglais= It's too late for us, but at least I can let the world know what happened here. I was on night shift yesterday, so I was taking a nap in the bunk room around noon. I was half asleep and I heard a kid, a little girl, laughing. Or was that all in my head? I woke up at 19:30: there was some sort of ruckus in the passageway. Drew, one of the engineers, came in and said there was something going on down below, maybe a riot. He looked pale in the face. He told me he was going down to check it out, but he never came back. It must have been around 19:50 when I heard the scream. I went to the laundry room to check and saw Clark being eaten by some sort of black-ish monster. The monster turned and started coming towards me, huge, shark-like teeth snapping in its jaw. I just screamed like a little girl and ran for it. Now I'm huddled up in the bunk room, shaking as I write this. There's a whole host of those creatures lurking in the passageways now. I can still hear screams now and then, but there's now way I'm going out there now. And that's it: I've written everything I know. Giovanni Finetti |-| Japonais= たぶん俺たちは助からない。 せめて　何が起こったのかだけでも記しておく。 昨日は夜シフトだったんで、昼間は仮眠室で寝ていた。 夢うつつに、子ども・・・　女の子の声を聞いたような気がする。 気のせいだったかもしれない。 19時半ごろ、やけに廊下が騒がしいんで目が覚めた。 機関士のドルーが青ざめた顔で入ってきて、 「下で何かあったらしい。暴動かもしれん」と言った。 ドルーは様子を見に出て行ったが、 それきり戻らなかった。 19時50分ごろ、誰かの悲鳴。 洗濯場を見に行くと、黒いバケモノがクラークを食っていた。 あいつは振り返ると、 サメみたいな歯をガチガチ言わせてこっちに向かってきた。 俺は、女みたいにわめいて逃げた。 今、また仮眠室で震えながらこれを書いてる。 何匹もバケモノが廊下をうろついてる。 時おり誰かの悲鳴が聞こえるが、もう見に行くつもりはない。 俺にかけるのはこれだけだ。 ジョヴァンニ・フィネッティ Ordres Français= Division des opérations spéciales Directeur Alan Droney Responsable Mia Winters D'après nos récents rapports, il y a un risque élevé que des organisations adverses tentent de dérober Eveline si celle-ci reste à son emplacement actuel. Vous avez donc pour ordre de la transférer vers notre branche centre-américaine afin qu'elle soit placée en lieu sûr jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Lors du transfert, assurez-vous de suivre les protocoles suivants : * Faites-vous passer pour les parents d'Eveline afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. * Utilisez le codex de son génome qui vous a été fourni pour contrôler les signes vitaux d'Eveline. * Si la mission venait à échouer, procédez immédiatement à l'élimination d'Eveline. |-| Anglais= Special Operations Division Director Alan Droney and Caretaker Mia Winters Recent reports suggest that if Eveline remains at her current location, she is at a high risk of being stolen by opposing organizations. Your orders, therefore, are to transfer Eveline to our Central American branch for safe keeping until further notice. During transfer, be sure to adhere to the following protocols: * Act as parental guardians for Eveline at all times to avoid suspicion. * Manage Eveline's vitals via the Genome Codex provided. * If the mission s compromised beyond reconciliation, dispose of Eveline. |-| Japonais= 特殊工作員 アラン・ドロニィ 特殊工作員 ミア・ウィンターズ 敵性組織による「エヴリン」奪取の可能性が報告された。 中米支部までの「エヴリン」移送作戦への随行を任ずる。 移送においては下記厳守せよ。 ・移送中は、「エヴリン」と親子を装い保護・監視せよ。 ・「エヴリン」のバイタルは 支給の「ゲノム・コデックス」で常時管理せよ。 ・任務遂行困難と判断した場合、「エヴリン」を処分せよ。 Note du mécanicien Français= Louis, Le câble est complètement grillé. On en avait un de rechange mais on a dû l'utiliser pour réparer quelque chose à l'infirmerie du 3e. Tu vas devoir demander au Dr. Waddell. On a besoin de moi en bas dans la salle des machines n°2 mais je ne peux pas descendre tant qu'on n'aura pas fait fonctionner ce machin. Dwayne |-| Anglais= Louis, The cable is completely fried. We had a replacement, but we had to use it to fix something in the 3F sick bay. You're gonna have to go ask Dr. Waddell for it. I'm needed down in the No. 2 Engine Room but I can't get down there unless we get this thing working. Dwayne |-| Japonais= ルイスへ ケーブルが完全に焼けちまってる 替えがあったんだが 3F医務室の機械を直す時に使っちまった ワデル先生に言って借りてこい 下の第二機関室から呼ばれてるんだが こいつが動かないと　どうにもならん ドウェイン Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 7